Vehicle chargers have generally been available for recharging portable electronic devices. With a greater variety of devices and recharge requirements, vehicles may have encountered a charge drain beyond the capacity of a vehicle power supply, whether for a petroleum-based engine system, an electric-based engine system, and/or a hybrid-based engine system. When such a charge drain occurs, the principle function of the vehicle becomes frustrated, such as starting the vehicle in a petroleum-based engine system, arriving at a destination without interruption, such as with an electric-based engine, etc.
A need exists for vehicle charge resource management that may balance the recharging of portable electronic devices with the charge needed to accomplish the objective of the vehicle power supply in view of the engine type.